A Real Good Spankin'
by lizteroid
Summary: Inspired by the ABC house promo.


A Real Good Spankin'

The redhead of the house had just finished making her famous Croque-en-bouche for the centrepiece and she was listening to her favourite piece of classical music and gently hummed along to it, wearing a rather slinky cocktail dress, green, a different approach to her usual dresses. Bree placed the final puff on the top of the dessert and nodded, agreeing with herself that it was ready. Softly she walked out to prepare the topping, the special icing that had taken her the best part of two years to perfect.

Moments after Bree leaving, in walked none other than Mr McSteamy himself. He looked around and looked to the tasty dessert in the middle of the table, it looked so perfect, he knew it was her work of course, for the dinner party she was holding later on that evening. He sauntered to the table and reached to pick off a puff from the nest in front of him. Little did he see happening as it happened so fast, the nest of puffs all tumbled away as he stood there holding just one in between his fingers, looking to where the peak of the mountainous dessert had been just seconds before.

He raised his brows before he lightly cleared his throat and gently placed the puff in his hand back onto the fallen pile and he wiped his hand on his shirt, before he nonchalantly walked off, whistling to himself. Bree was in the kitchen, fussing around between Susan as she made the special decorative icing to go atop of the Croque-en-Bouche.

Bree let it set over the wire cooling rack as she walked back into the dining room and she stopped dead in her tracks, she gasped and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the mess before her, "This had better not have been McSteamy" she said to herself before she looked up and smirked broadly, "Or he is gonna get a McSpanking" she chuckled, gave a soft purr and blinked a little before she leaned down to fix the tarte before her and stood up satisfied with the mess as she had a plan. She straightened out and walked to find Mark.

The redhead walked off into the sitting room, Mark was sitting with Susan, Katherine and Bruno, they were talking about the upcoming party that Bree was about to host for all in the house, it was to celebrate finishing the summer season and to toast in the new autumn one, it was all too exciting for them and they were sat giggling with each other. Mark caught sight of Bree before she saw him, he gently excused himself to the ladies and Bruno and tried to slope away without her seeing him.

"McSteamy!" she glared to his back.

_'Busted!_' he thought to himself and turned around to face Bree slowly, a sheepish smile playing across his lips, "Uh…Bree" he nodded to her and gave her a soft wink.

Bree stood glaring at Mark, though inside she was melting at the wink he'd just given her, and that smile! Oh, that smile…Softly, Bree stepped closer to where Mark was standing, however keeping her hands on her hips as she tried to be intimidating to him, to which he made her back down a little as he looked her over, raising an appreciative brow.

"So, what was it you wanted?" he asked her.

"Uhm…follow me!" she said slightly snappy and she began to walk away. Susan, Katherine and Bruno sat there watching the scene before them, Katherine knew that look on Mark's face, she totally knew it read '_SCORE!'_ and the jealousy surged through her as she glared to Mark's back as he began to follow Bree out of the room.

The redhead walked with Mark into the dining room to show him the mess he'd created, "Can you explain this?" she asked him, a smug smile across her lips.

"Explain what?"

"This…this mess!" Bree hissed a little.

Mark could see from Bree's expression and hearing in her tone that she was not impressed in the slightest at what he'd done to her precious Croque-en-Bouche centrepiece and still he smirked a little, "What's wrong with it? I thought it was supposed to be that way…"

"That way?! Ugh!!" Bree growled a little, letting him get to her.

"And uh…I thought you were going to give me a McSpankin'…?" Mark smirked.

Upon hearing this, Bree's eyes went wide as he moved closer to her and she looked down, "How…how do you know about that…?" she then looked up to his face, daringly looking into his dreamy eyes.

"Oh we have surveillance cameras here…" Mark smirked evermore.

"We do…?" Bree questioned, why was it everywhere she was there were security cameras?! She blushed as Mark was basically in her personal space and she stepped back, "Uhh…I need to tidy this up" she said coldly.

"Bree, come on…" Mark chuckled, he touched her hand as she reached out to pick up the first few puffs in front of her, "Come on…you know I'm kidding however…" he lifted her hand, "I am mighty attracted to you"

Her head shot up as she looked to him, if only he had any idea how attracted she was to him, _'Mmm….McSteamy…'_ she thought as she narrowed her eyes a little as she looked to him and before she knew it, Bree had her arms around Mark's neck, it was like a déjà vu for Bree, she had definitely done this before. She had! With Orson! She kissed Mark deeply as he held onto her and softly she pulled back and she murmured to him, "Come on…I'll give you that McSpankin' upstairs…"

**Fin.**


End file.
